Werewolves, Vampires, & Snakes, Oh my!
by Sonny-Chad-Channy
Summary: While Sonny and Tawni are debating who's "Team Edward" or "Team Jacob", Chad has his own opinion. Meanwhile, Zora's pet snake Bernie goes missing. Will there be blood? Will there be Channy? Or will there be CHABS? R & R ! Story's better than summary.


**A/N: Hey guys! I know, I have two stories out that I'm still working on, but I'm in the mood to write a one-shot!**

**FYI: I Have never read the Twilight books, nor have I seen any of the movies. So any "opinion" thats in this story, is kind of not real, since I don't know much about it. Haha. R & R please!**

**SPOV**:

"_Team Jacob_!" Tawni yelled.

"_Team Edward_!" I defended.

_"Team Chad!"_

I looked over my shoulder from the couch in my dressing room that Tawni and I sat on, debating whether we were _"Team Edward_" or "_Team Jacob_". There stood a Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper, leaning against the doorframe as if it was part of his daily routine. Which in fact, it more and more was appearing to be.

_"Team Chad? Seriously_?" I questioned.

_"Yes, seriously. What is so great about that Jeremy and Eddie fellow anyway?"_

_"First of all, it's Jacob and Edward. Second of all, __**JACOB**_, " Tawni emphasized; _"is perfect. He's a werewolf, with a 6 pack." _She said as she smiled to herself.

_"Eww_." I stated; "_That's the reason enough to __**NOT**__ be "Team Jacob". His shirt is off 90% of thee movie."_

"_You say that like it's a bad thing, Sonny_." Tawni said as she walked out of the dressing room.

_"Wow. You guys are really wasting your time paying to go see these stupid movies when you could just be watching "Mackenzie Falls"_."

"_What does your show have to do with "Twilight", Chad_?" I asked.

"_Uh, hello? Over at the "Falls", not only do we have __**Chabs, **__well, I do at least, ha. " _He said smirking_; "But we have Ba-Bangs __**AND**__ Fa-Fangs. Plus, we are __**REAL**__ actors. They're just overpaid nobody's who can't get a real job_." He said popping his collar.

"_Chad? You just said acting isn't a real job." _I stated.

"_No, I said they are not real actors, __**BECAUSE**__ they can't __**GET**__ a real job."_

_"But, acting is their profession. You said they can't get a real job. Well acting is real, and it's their job, which I believe you implied was fake. _" I retorted.

"_Did I Sonny, did I really?"_

_"Yes! You did! Really! If anyone is the overpaid nobody's, it's you and the cast of "Mackenzie Falls." _I shot, giving it right back to him.

_"You take that back!"_

"_Take back what, Chad_?" I asked playing dumb.

_"What you just said!"_

_"Which was?"_

_"Nice try Monroe, okay? But you can't make me say it."_

_"Well if you can't say what I said, then I guess I didn't say it, did I?_" And with that I walked out and closed my dressing room door behind me.

***2 Hours Later***

"_Waterguy!" _Yelled Grady.

"_Aquaman!" _Yelled Nico.

"_Jacob_!" Yelled Tawni.

"_Edward!" _Yelled Sonny.

"_Waterguy? Seriously dude?"_ Nico asked.

"_You know how much I hate Aquaman!"_

_"Shut up!" _Yelled Zora as she walked over to the table.

The _"So Random_!" cast stopped to look at Zora. The 4 cast mates were in the Comissionary, sitting at their usual lunch table. Though instead of eating, everyone was arguing over who's side they were on.

_"Will you all just stop this bickering already? We have a severe case on our hands!"_

_"What is it?" _Urged Sonny.

_"It's Bernie...he seems to have been...mis-"_

"_Randoms." _Zora was cut off.

"_Ugh, not now, Chad_." Sonny glared.

"_Oh! Little Miss Sunshine is a bit fiesty today!" _He said walking off to go get his lunch.

Sonny slupmed down in the chair with her arms crossed and an aggitated look on her face.

"_Anyway, Zora, Bernie has been what_?" Tawni re-opened the subject.

Zora motioned for the cast to lean in.

_"Misplaced_." She whispered.

"_AHH!" _Everyone screamed and jumped back.

_"Oh, cool your jets, fellas." _Zora snickered.

"_We just all have to go after lunch on a little...search for Bernie. I'll go check the vents!"_ She said as she bolted off.

_S-snakes_?" Tawni asked as she looked into the distance.

_"Okay look, everybody just calm down! You guys check around our studio, and I'll go check, *_**gags***___"Mackenzie Falls_." I reassured them.

About 10 minutes later, Zora was crawling, looking around in the vents, Nico and Grady we're looking "Around the Yogurt Machine" when I saw Grady drop to his knees and yell "_WHYYYYYYYY?" _I rolled my eyes and headed towards our dressing room.

**Nico & Grady's POV:**

_"Look man, you got to stick your head under the fro-yo machine last time, and I never did! I get to go!"_

_"Ugh...FINE!" _Nico surrendered.

"_Agh! There's Sonny_!" Grady whispered.

_"Act like we're doing something important!"_

_"No! The snake is gone! WHYYYYYYYY?" _Grady said as he dropped to the floor.

Sonny rolled her eyes and walked away.

"_Dude! She bought it! Man G! I didn't know you were so good at being dramatic!" _Nico said, impressed.

"_Yeah...it's another one of my layers_." Grady blushed.

_"Fro-Yo machine?"_

_"Fro-Yo Machine."_

**SPOV:**

Tawni had looked in her closet, and now she was just looking at herself in the mirror. Well so much for the help. I relluctantly made my way over to _"Mackenzie Falls_." I was looking up and down the halls. "_Here Bernie! C'mon boy_!" All of a sudden I heard a blood-curdeling scream coming from down the hall. I ran inside the door to find none other than Chad Dylan Cooper standing on top of his couch clutching a baseball bat.

"_Chad! Put the bat down!"_

_"Stay away, Sonny! This thing is dangerous! He might try to hurt you! Or worse! ME!"_

_"Gee, thanks for being protective, Chad_." I said as I shot him a look.

Zora ran into the room. "_**BERNIE!" **_She said as she picked him up and cuddled him.

_"Bernie_?" Chad asked; still standing on the couch; "_Who's Bernie?"_

"_My pet snake! I'm so sorry the big kahuna over there tried to hurt you. C'mon, Bernie!" _She said sneering at Chad as she walked out of his room.

"_Pet? She keeps that thing as a __**PET**_**?" **Chad asked.

_"Yeah...well you know Zora, she kinda, well she's, I mean her personality is, she's a freak_." I said as Chad nodded his head in agreement.

"_You know Chad, you're lucky I was here to save you from the big, bad, snake. You were so scared." _I said, not being able to help laughing to myself.

He stepped off the couch to face me. "_Chad Dylan Cooper fears nothing_."

_"Spiders."_

_"Not little ones."_

_"Heights."_

_"Not little ones."_

_"Snakes!"_

_"Not little ones!"_

_"Ugh, give it a rest, Chad. Just face it. You were scared."_

_"Was not."_

_"Was too."_

_"Was not."_

_"Was too!"_

_"Was not!"_

_"Was not!"_

_"Was too!"_

"_Ha! Gotcha_!" I said as I smirked with victory.

Chad grumbled. "_Well played, Monroe."_

"_Props accepted!" _I smiled.

He grinned.

_"Good."_

_"Good!"_

_"Fine!"_

_"Fine!"_

_"So wanna go catch the midnight showing of that "Twidark" movie or whatever?" _He said, hands in his pocket looking down.

I was practically speechless. "_Don't you mean "Twilight?" _

_"...No_?" He said, though it sounded more like a question.

I laughed. "_Sure. It'll finally prove to you how bad actors you "Mackenzie Falls" people are_." I said challenging him.

"_Don't you mean how __**GREAT **__actors we are? They're acting may be horrible, but they're still funnier than you "Randoms!" _He retorted.

I glared at him.

"_So I'll pick you up at 8?" _He said.

"_8? Chad, the showing isn't 'til midnight."_

_"Now, I can't take m'lady to a movie without a dinner first, can I?" _With a click of his tounge and the snap of his fingers he left the room.

"_His lady?" _I smiled as I thought to myself.

**A/N Okay, what did you guys think? I tried to keep it in character. Review if you'd like! Thanks! :D**


End file.
